


I Won't Give Up

by KimliPan



Series: Picture Perfect [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindness, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan
Summary: Takes place during "The Hand of the King" in chapter ten.Ignis tries to push Prompto away, but Prompto continues to want to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little character thing, I got this image in my head and wanted to write it out -- then decided to share. Hope you like!
> 
> Title from the Jason Mraz song by the same name.

Prompto’s smile faltered as Ignis pulled away from the guiding hand at the small of his back.

Oh. Right. Last night was a thing.  Ignis, trying to dismiss Prompto’s help. Anyone’s help. Insisting he stand on his own two feet, as if Prompto’s assistance diminished him.

He looked ahead at Gladio chasing after Noctis, yelling at him for getting on too far ahead.

“I know you don’t want my help, but-“

“Prompto, please.”

Ignis staked his cane in the ground and turned to face him, looking somehow just past his hair. With his shoulders squared and his chin high, he seemed as unapproachable a figure as ever. But Prompto knew about pretending. He knew what it was like, not wanting to make others worry.

“Go on ahead. I’ll catch up when I’m able.”

“No,” Prompto said, indignation pulling at the corner of his lips, dragging his smile down. But his moment of steadfast confidence was returned with Iggy’s brows knitting together, withering his resolve. “That is, I mean – I want us to stick together. Please. I – I want to help,” he offered, smiling with a bit of a nervous twitch.

Ignis clenched his jaw, then sighed in resignation, his posture relaxing somewhat. When Prompto glanced ahead again, Gladio and Noctis were completely out of sight, and he found himself feeling relieved and worried and irritated all at once. He turned back and waited for Iggy to speak.

No words came.

But his inaction said enough, with his gaze lowered and the grip on his cane tightening. On instinct, Promto reached out to put a hand over those whitening knuckles, but Ignis reeled back and turned away.

“No. I have no desire to lead you on. I know you probably feel… attached.”

“ _Attached?_ ” Prompto repeated, the word harrowing, leaving him empty and stilled with an overwhelming grief he hadn’t been able place before now. Hadn’t realized what Ignis was trying to get across last night at the campfire. He gave a hollow laugh for lack of knowing what else to do, and he stepped around Ignis so he could stand in front of him again, reaching out to touch his arms but stopping just shy.

“I know you don’t want my help,” he said again, guilt pitting in his stomach at relief that Ignis couldn’t see him scrubbing the dampness from just beneath his eyes. “But too bad, ‘cause I’m not going anywhere.”

Ignis, to Prompto’s surprise, gave a small chuckle. He said nothing and shook his head.

However, when Gladio called out to them and Promtpo offered up his arm, Ignis indeed took it without shying away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiiinking of writing more? Not sure. Let me know if it warrants more, or if this could be content where it lies.


End file.
